


對結局跟劇情展開之設計的一些想法

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 腳色討論；不是文（在心理健康議題方面）對結局失望到想要把之前讚美這遊戲的話都收回 ;{ 讓我來多玩幾輪看看到底只是我漏掉還是這遊戲真的按我打穿之後的猜測設計，如果是的話就太讓人沮喪了，無論怎麼玩好事都不會發生。我並不是很要求一定要有 HE，這種事情本來就很不人生。而且在極樂迪斯可這種世界裡面，如果最後來一個完美 HE，那可能就顯得有點太迪斯可了。嗯……好吧，其實也不是不行。我覺得很氣惱的部份是，如果要看到哈里跟金和讓、茱蒂特（、特蘭特）的羈絆之類的互動，那麼似乎就必須把哈里玩成一個混帳。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 2





	對結局跟劇情展開之設計的一些想法

**Author's Note:**

> 這遊戲我已經玩了很久，Steam 計數器說我玩了 174 小時。這裡面並不是全部的時間都真的在玩，可能有十多個小時是掛機（中途去洗澡、跳出遊戲寫東西或是查東西，甚至就開始看文了等等），但不管怎麼說也絕對有超過 120 小時。

嗯……因為我的玩法的緣故，這 120 小時只有完成一輪。我對遊戲以及哈里的理解很多都來自同人文、別人的心得，以及跟很少數其他玩家的討論。

關於哈里到底是一個怎樣的人這點，還跟人起了沒完沒了的爭論。在我看來，同人文裡面出現的那些悲痛跟殘忍，都是很情有可原的。這麼說可能對 41 局的同事有點風涼，但對我而言哈里的個性絕不是「混帳」。不是說他都沒做傷害人的事情，但那可不是因為他就是個壞人。他用他自己的方式在思考著、在著想著，但是很遺憾地，他的靈魂奠基在自殺、自殘、自毀跟自厭上頭。在這些基礎上，所有的思考都會跟「心理狀況『健康』的人」不同。

舉例來說，他可能會對於讓老是要「拯救」他或「阻止他沉淪」或「挽救他的聲譽」等等行為感到很厭煩。對他來說，讓他爛到底部去才是合理的事情。他並不是沒有理智或是邏輯能力，而是他的前提跟讓就是完全不同。對他來說，趕走讓可能是對讓最好的，因為這樣一來就可以終止讓把人生浪費在他身上，而且當他最後終於成功自盡的時候，讓也不會太悲傷，因為屆時讓「已經不在乎」他了。——他內心終於發現，要讓主動察覺哈里他自己的壞，要讓醒悟過來，放下哈里，這大概是不可能的，必須由哈里這一邊施加推力才行。

並且我也認為，讓對他的執著跟他對朵拉的執著是很相似的，最大的差異只在朵拉離去了，而哈里沒有。他還是放任讓對他執著與奉獻。可以說他是在享受讓的付出，也可以說他還不願意打碎讓心裡的希望。讓把精力幾乎是「全押」在哈里身上，如果哈里徹底潰散，那麼讓也會跟著崩潰。

我們當然可以說，讓的執著與奉獻是有益的、成熟且得體的，但哈里對朵拉的執著是騷擾跟冥頑不靈。但是，去除掉「實際行動到底做了什麼」，他們那份心是一樣的，他們內在的情緒驅力是一樣的。

我有一個想法，就是哈里如此地死意堅決，他沒有死的原因，「還沒有死」的原因，是讓不願意他死去。但這最後演變成了他對讓的怨恨：我為你活下來，除了陪伴你之外沒有任何意義，而且活著就痛苦的是我，你沒辦法為我分擔一點點活著的痛；那麼我鐵定會埋怨你的了，而且，即便我能苟延殘喘，也無法「像以前一樣好」了，像這樣的我，難道真的是你希望跟需要的嗎？以一個連續的記憶主體來說，我還是可以存在，但以存在的本質來說，我已經改變了。

因為愛你，所以為你活；但因為為你活，所以恨你。

最後讓對哈里的「不思振作」極其厭煩，哈里對讓的「『回歸過往的順利』之願景」也躁煩至極。

這跟朵拉對哈里的「無盡的情緒」極其疲憊，朵拉對哈里的「『從頭來過，我可以像以前一樣好』的美夢」的無奈和不耐，不是很相似嗎。玩家們看到的朵拉，是已經退場離開的朵拉，所以他已經不再把他的恨針對著哈里，因為對朵拉來說已經沒有必要了。但是在他們徹底分手之前，不就很相似嗎。並不是完全吻合的，但是不是很相似嗎？

他們繼續這樣下去是不行的。朵拉跟哈里大概是必須要分開的，而哈里跟讓也是必須要分開的。為了雙方好。

讓不能再把自己扔進這個深淵裡，然後說「除非哈里從深淵裡爬出來，不然我也不要爬出來」。哈里試著告訴他「你不要想了，我是不可能出去的，你顧好你自己吧」，但這都沒有用，讓一點都不想放棄，哈里最後就只能使讓「再也不想要他」。

這是一個最下策，旁人來看一定很混蛋，但也沒別的辦法了啊。扮黑臉就是最後剩下的辦法。

在開局的時候，我為了避免這個狀況，為這一週目的哈里設定了一些要素：

1\. 他要真正地拋棄過去。  
2\. 他將因為過去已經從他身上脫落，而不再感受到回溯悲痛記憶的驅力。  
3\. 他將因為過去已經從他身上脫落，而在心情上變得輕盈，而能夠輕易地振作。

第三點的意思是，我認為，雖然經常有很多痛苦、自貶的選項可以選，但是，我們很難說他是在賣弄憂鬱，還是他真的就很痛苦。明明沒有那麼痛苦卻說得天崩地裂，這當然是情緒操弄，但是，如果他真的就很痛苦呢？

你可以安慰他，而這不一定會讓他感覺好一點。那麼他這時是要假裝有好一點來讓你寬慰，還是繼續告訴你你的安慰完全沒有起效果呢？我想同事（們）一定都持續這麼做，直到最後失望離開，或者自己崩潰。所以有些玩家會主張，讓最後對哈里態度惡劣是情有可原的，41分局已經仁至義盡，如果直到這時哈里還是不思振作，他們之中有的會放棄哈里，但讓不會，看他對哈里是多麼地忠誠而且獻身。我真是我了個去。是的，他是很忠誠而獻身，但他同時也是執迷不悟。是他讓自己停留在那裡的。是他不願意選擇離開崩潰的源頭。

而這崩潰的源頭，哈里，他的悲痛來自其他地方。他沒有義務去讓同事們寬慰，去讓他們不覺得自己在哈里的悲痛面前是多麼地無望、無助、沒用，最重要的是這麼做會讓他很痛。「假裝沒事」是很痛的。為了讓同事沒事而這樣假裝，是沒用的。他只會與他的真實（「他很悲痛」這一事實）越來越剝離。

沒錯，他很悲痛這點也許是須要去看精神科的。但是，讓的執迷不悟難道不用嗎？說讓的抑鬱來自哈里的不思振作，我覺得是不公平的。讓的抑鬱是來自對不斯振作的哈里的執迷不悟，又或者說，這抑鬱跟執迷不悟來自同一個地方：一個更遠的地方。一個更痛的地方。他在藉由對哈里奉獻而去彌補某個更舊的傷，或是從更舊的傷分心，這也都是有可能的。

（同樣，我也覺得朵拉之所以離開哈里，是因為哈里有更舊的，可以回溯到出生之際的傷，他的悲痛並不是因為朵拉離開，而是由於他悲痛，所以朵拉離開了。只是，朵拉起初誤以為這悲痛是「浩瀚而博大的靈魂」。）

金跟讓、茱蒂特不同的地方在於，金很冷漠。或者，他讓自己很冷漠。他讓自己不完全涉入哈里的私事。不管這是為什麼，也許他以前太過涉入過別人的私事而被牽扯到受傷，也許他的私事目前沒有容納別人的私事的餘裕，也許他就是一個很冷漠的人（Empathy 跟 EdC 不會同意就是了，Composure 我想也不會，甚至 Authority 跟 Suggestion 也不會）。冷漠有什麼好處呢？冷漠的好處是，如果他安慰哈里，而哈里沒有因為這安慰變好，他大概也會無動於衷，或是「喔好吧。」（甚至，在主線初期，他還會威脅哈里說不好起來包含我在內的全世界都會拋棄你。這招太高竿了XD…好恐怖…）（由於平心、從容跟好勝各在一些地方有出現檢定說金有精神控制跟運用心理學操控的小動作〔有的沒成功，例如試戴墨鏡那邊〕，所以我覺得他其實很擅長…只是都用在好的方面，例如設人際界線）

因此金跟哈里的情緒不會糾葛在一起。不會「我無法讓你好起來，我好沮喪」。對金來說，哈里沒有好起來就是哈里自己的事了。讓就是無法理解，就是無法，也許 41 分局都無法，如果他們無法讓哈里好起來，那這不是因為自己還不夠努力付出，自己還沒堅持到底。因此讓的付出沒有止境。

但是這種距離感，我想也許是哈里真正需要的。他需要一個不會「溺愛、縱容」他，但同時也不會對他過於殘忍的人。就是說，金會安慰他，但金不那麼在乎安慰的結果，同時也沒有在意哈里的心情到隨時、無論任何情況都為他善後的程度。他會「拒絕」哈里，而且是真的拒絕，而不是稍事拒絕但還是會去辦。

（讓的情緒非常受哈里牽動，茱蒂特我則認為已經設定的距離感，他認為哈里的悲痛是哈里自己的，但他還沒辦法像金一樣冷漠自如，而且有時會變成一種有點高高在上的、病理化的憐憫。）

我在想的事情是，如果失憶能夠讓哈里徹底地忘懷過去，忘懷朵拉，忘懷他那與讓糾纏在一起的情緒亂麻，忘懷一切，真正像檢疫所對於他的失憶所回覆的：「那就當自己得到了新的生命吧！好好珍惜。」一切就能真正意義地重新開始。也許朵拉還是不會重新開始，但是其他的雙方都有意的都可以。也就是說，只要他對讓還有興趣，他跟讓就能重新開始。當然，也可以跟金建立真正的感情。

我在遊戲的實際行動上做的事情是

1\. 盡量保持哈里的心理健康  
\- a. 不喝酒不嗑藥，也不抽煙  
\- b. 不做自毀陳述  
\- c. 不戲劇化，不激進或極端  
\- d. 把食髓知味關到最小聲  
\- e. 平心氣定說什麼都聽  
\- f. 避開回憶

2\. 斷開過去  
\- a. 不照鏡子  
\- b. 認同自己是 RAC  
\- c. 避開回憶，內陸帝國和平心氣定阻止的時候就停手

2-a 跟 2-b 幾乎是沒有任何效果的。完全不照鏡子也可以通關，而且沒有任何 NPC 會為此說些什麼。另外，我知道 2-b 可能是另外的人格什麼的障礙，但我想如果他無法記起過去，而且是永遠也無法，那麼，那不就相當於是另一個人嗎？我覺得他將可以「知道」哈里．杜博阿做了什麼，也可以去「記誦」哈里．杜博阿的過去，但他不會「記得」，因為他不覺得那是他自己。並且，在這樣的前提下，我覺得他不會為讓拿往事來攻擊他而受到刺傷。因為他會感受到「噢，這是讓和『哈里』的事情。不是我。跟我是沒關係的。」然後，在這個基礎上，他甚至也許可以從容且寧靜地安慰讓，說那些真的都已經過去了，我們可以從新來過。這一次是真的可以。而且他不會只是說說而已。他做得到。

然而我明白，這也許也會對讓造成額外的損害：不管怎麼從新來過，都不是和過去的哈里一起。這相當於是一個陌生人了，是「別人」，那麼，有意義嗎？

RAC 表現得越好，越在在把「這不是『我們的』哈里」的事實擺在他眼前。……我現在還沒想到這要怎麼解決。

角色關係的討論就先到這裡吧，我想講一下我對劇情設計跟結局的不滿。

如果根據上方寫的兩點方針去玩遊戲，我們會得到：

1\. 一個真的看起來沒有什麼心理問題的哈里。  
2\. 幾乎沒有什麼過往被揭露。

1 是包含了連金都覺得哈里只是行為超常但心理方面沒有什麼異常。金也知道哈里有一些癲癇的毛病（在舞池暈倒），但是除此之外都還好。我沒有在金面前（為朵拉）昏倒過，也沒有發作過恐慌症。因此，在跳斗篷那邊檢定失敗的話，金會有點不耐煩地說「你看起來腳拉傷了，小心點。」而不是安撫恐慌症。當表現得不太有真的心理問題的時候，金會對哈里更加地「不留情面」或者「嚴厲」，又或者說，他更加地把哈里當成平輩，而不是須要照顧的對象。

我也沒有讓哈里堅持說自己有健康問題，一直都選「順其自然」，甚至不太讓哈里到處宣傳自己失憶或者迷失。不曉得是不是因為這樣加上表現得很一般，在這一輪沒有人叫我打電話給檢疫所。我直到遊戲結束都沒有跟檢疫所通話。（還是一定要主動爭取才可以打給檢疫所？但就檢疫所的對話來看「大家都很擔心……」應該是有一直昏倒之後被講打給檢疫所的劇情存在吧？）

2 我避開了明信片跟電話，沒有跟朵拉的回憶有什麼互動。（有個 bug? 我讓明信片飛走了，但是在銀翅鳥跟最後的夢裡頭，明信片看起來還是在哈里手上。）在租賃店的電話那邊，我讓哈里報RAC的名字，所以對方認為那只是惡作劇電話，哈里也沒有感到悲傷還什麼的。

比較有關過去的只有

\- 跟安妮特對話的時候說那個互相指責的情節  
\- 電鈴  
\- 因為金建議，我還是在海堡睡了覺，並且因為在教堂裡面已經決定不給禮物，原本我以為就不會夢到任何東西。不過，我匆匆結束了那個夢。  
\- 阿西爾提選擇性失憶

差不多就這樣了！連在詩人司機那兒，想念誰？這件事情上我都讓哈里說「想念槍。我把他弄丟了。」

這得到什麼後果呢？

A. 一看就覺得心理不健康的選項在遊戲中後期幾乎都消失了。

B. 我的 EdC 長期維持在 13~16，另外 Empathy 在 11~13，但幾乎沒有揭露跟讓和41分局的過去！幾乎！真的沒有！EdC 甚至不太為金運作。在遊戲中後期幾乎沒有 EdC 的被動檢定了！！（我不曉得這是不是因為 EdC 其實大多是須要先觸發別的檢定才會連鎖反應，我的開局是 1-6-1-4，處決前有把體格差不多提升到可以通過 10 的被動檢定，智力還是都落在 -1～1，只有知著 3～4，立異 4。還是沒怎麼能觸發 EdC）

C. 也許是由於草草結束最後的夢，哈里將金神格化的名場面也沒有出現了。

這代表什麼呢？

如果我設法提昇哈里的心理健康，他甚至不會知道自己對不起讓哪裡。他甚至不會想起自己跟讓的關聯。連在最終審判，EdC 都沒有出面解釋讓在訐譙他的那些事情的「背後真相」。哈里就是在一個對讓「你這樣對我？？？？」的驚愕中結束了——甚至都其實沒有很驚愕，因為我的前提設定是「他隱約認為這跟他無關，是跟過去的自己有關」。

假如我真心誠意認真地維持哈里的心理健康，那麼人際關係方面的劇情幾乎都不會出現！不會！出現！於是玩家根本不會想到要去深究這些人之間可能有什麼關係、可能可以成為什麼關係！

哈里/讓這個 CP 的殘忍將因此是必然的，因為唯有把哈里玩得很殘忍的時候，這些劇情才會出現，但都是悲痛地出現，而且看不到未來。因為在這些劇情會出現的那個平行時空裡——讓我說，每做了一個選擇，就是一個平行時空。例如，有逮捕卡拉潔，跟沒有逮捕卡拉潔——哈里就是那樣爛！而在哈里不爛的時空裡，這些劇情就不會被提示。沒有辦法玩出一個哈里康復並且繼續這個 CP 的發展。

這種遊戲設計也太……過份……了吧……

在哈里一點都不悲痛的世界裡，也就是說，他「在心理健康上能夠順利建立戀愛關係」的那個世界裡，甚至哈里/金也沒什麼戲。在他有能力建立戀愛關係的世界裡，沒有任何關係有待建立。

這種遊戲設計也太……過份……了吧……（第二次）

我真的希望這只是因為我開檢定的方式錯了……有沒有人告訴我要怎麼做可以完美維持哈里的心理健康同時又發展出深厚的友誼……不然我現在玩出來的東西怎麼看都覺得就是普通同事，也沒有真的很熟或很要好……哈里/金的友誼看起來是挺鞏固的沒錯啦，很有未來……但哈里/讓完全就是深埋在馬丁內斯灣啊大大………

**Author's Note:**

> 拜託各位玩家來給我指點迷津啊（揮淚）到底要怎樣才能看到更多41分局和讓的劇情…
> 
> 我甚至還跟領帶彼此祝福並告別了，連領帶都沒機會嗆讓來使讓說點什麼額外的過去⋯⋯
> 
> 領帶這麼感人而且不離不棄還自我犧牲⋯⋯ 領帶應該跟讓當朋友的。


End file.
